riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brawls
Brawls are a type of battle that involves tactical team work to take down pylons of the enemy team. This is a 3v3 format. Brawls can include players as well as AI in fights. (AI are loaded instantly in the screen and are used by the system to complete a team of 6 only if there aren't 6 players online in the tier range.) Players are matched with other players in their brawl tier (see brawl tiers for current/past ranges), then placed in teams based depending on their tier points. For example: Player - Tier Points (having more tier points put you above others) *A - 9 (1000/9000) *B - 9 (100/9000) *C - 8 (1000/7000) *D - 8 (100/7000) *E - 7 (1000/5000) *F - 7 (1000/5000) Team 1 - A, D, E Team 2 - B, C, F In Brawls for T13+ the team formation is completely random. Brawl help1.png Brawl help2.png Brawl help3.png Brawl help4.png Brawl help5.png Brawl help6.png Brawl help7.png Notes: *Points are gained from Destroying Pylon +10 points, Spawns +1 point, Kills +5 points, -1 point for Deaths. *Damage increases by 5% every 60 seconds after the 3rd minute of a Brawl/Guile War. *Winning or losing now reward tier points. 20 tier points for a win, 5 tier points for a loss. See tiers. *Tagging an enemy team's pylon will give your team's pylon on the same lane an extra hit before it can be destroyed. So if Team A tags the pylon of Team B in Lane 1, then Team B will need to tag Team A's pylon in the same lane 3 Times instead of the usual 2. Hot Keys Select character using 1, 2, 3, 4. (After selecting a character, just click the lane you wish to spawn in.) "W" = lane 1, "E" = lane 2, "R" = lane 3, "T" = lane 4. (Note these are currently disabled.) 'How Brawls Work In Combat' Characters use basic attacks, these are different for each class. Mages use Arcane Damage, Warriors and Dagger Rogues use Melee Damage. Bow Rogues use Ranged Damage. For maximum output add these damage types to your respective champions since they give a higher multiplier. All damage bonuses count however, other damage types have lower multipliers. Example: If you have 10% Damage (Nether) on a Mage, the Mage will do 10% more damage but it will count as Arcane. However, if you add 10% Damage (Arcane), then it will give the Mage a larger boost of 15%-20% more damage in brawls/GW. The same applies to Bow Rogues (with Ranged Damage) and the Warrior/Dagger Rogue (with Melee Damage). Players can also counter these damage types using resistances. Arcane Resistance works best in brawls/GW to reduce Mage's damage. Magic Resistance can reduce all elemental range damage (more useful good for stories) while reducing a lower amount of Mage's Arcane damage. Ranged Resistance and Melee Resistance will reduce damage from melee and ranged attacks respectively. Physical Resistance will reduce damage from both. Commonly used brawl attributes for each class: *Mage = any damage (Arcane is best) / Speed or All Stats or Magic. *Rogue (Bow) = any damage (Ranged is best) / Speed. *Rogue (Dagger) = any damage (Melee is best) / Speed. *Warrior (Tank) = Arcane Resist + Physical/Ranged/Melee Resist / Constitution or Health or All Stats. *Warrior (Damage) = any Damage (Melee is best) / Constitution or Health or All Stats. Trivia * Brawls were added along with skulls. (Patch V1.006 on 14th August, 2014). * Skull cost reduced to 5 from 10. Brawl Winning Rewards: Trinket drop chance increased to 20% from 10%, Brawl Winning Rewards: Shard base drop increased to 15 from 10, Brawl Loss Rewards: Shard base drop increased to 10 from 5, Brawl Loss Rewards: Trinket drop chance increased to 15% from 10%. (Patch V1.091 on 2nd December, 2017.) * Damage increases by 5% every 60 seconds after the 3rd minute of a brawl/gw. (Patch V1.094.19th February, 2018.) Category:Battle